villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark Matter (Kirby)
Dark Matter are a hive minded race and major antagonists in the Kirby series. When a large group of Dark Matters join together, they form the Dark Star, an entire planet composed of pure darkness. Their main goal is to shroud the universe in darkness and make it a place where no one can be happy. They first appeared in Kirby's Dream Land 2, where a sole Dark Matter possessed King Dedede and broke the rainbow bridges connecting the Popopo Islands, but was defeated by Kirby. Their next appearance was in Kirby's Dream Land 3, where they launched an all out invasion on Popstar. Notable Members Dark Matter Blade This Dark Matter appears in Kirby's Dream Land 2 as the main antagonist. It's was named in the game Kirby: Planet Robobot. In the manual it is stated that it targeted Dream Land because it grew jealous of its lifestyle and the fact that no one wanted to be its friend. It possessed King Dedede and shattered the rainbow bridges that connected the islands of Dream Land in order to take them over. After defeating the possessed Dedede, Dark Matter retreats. If Kirby has collected all of the Rainbow Drops, then they will form the Rainbow Sword and Kirby will get to fight Dark Matter. After defeating his first phase, he will reveal his true form. After being defeated, it explodes. If Kirby hasn't collected all of the Rainbow Drops and defeats Dedede, then the bad ending plays out. Dark Matter remains in the king's body while Kirby and his animal friends go on a victory march through the rain. As Kirby, Rick, and Coo leave, Kine will linger behind and stare at the sky, as if sensing that something is wrong. Dark Matter also appears at the end of the scrolling list of enemy names in the credits, presented in a cross between its swordsman form and true form, listed as "!?". Dark Matter Blade later returns in Kirby: Planet Robobot as a clone created by Star Dream to fight Meta Knight. Zero Zero is the core of Dark Matter and leads the invasion in ""Kirby's Dream Land 3". He is a gigantic being of negative energy who exists within a large Dark Matter cloud known as the Hyper Zone. He launches an all out assault on Popstar in an attempt to secure the Love-Love Stick, a scepter full of positive energy and one of the few things capable of defeating Dark Matter. Kirby, however gets to the Love-Love Stick first and travels to the Hyper Zone to take down Dark Matter. After defeating a cloud of Dark Matter, '0 teleports in to fight Kirby himself. Kirby then used the Love-Love Stick to destroy Zero's outer shell, leaving only its eye. After finishing off Zero's eye, the Hyper Zone collapses and peace returns. Zero Two Zero Two is the true main antagonist and final boss of Kirby: The Crystal Shards and a revived form of Zero. He initiates an all-out attack on the planet Ripple Star, in order to steal the Crystal Shard. This crystal can easily purge Dark Matter out of person, but it must be used in the hands of a good-hearted person or else its power will not work. Zero Two sent several Dark Matters to destroy the crystal so that it won't impede their plans. But a fairy named Ribbon takes the crystal to Popstar where Kirby lives. She is chased by three Dark Matters who shatter the crystal, unintentionally sending Ribbon to Popstar, where she meets Kirby. Meanwhile, a Waddle Dee, an artist named Adeleine, and King Dedede are all possessed by the three Dark Matters. Kirby easily defeats them, thus turning Adeleine, Waddle Dee, and King Dedede back to their normal selves. They all together travel other planets, recovering the pieces of the Crystal. They then go to Ripple Star, which is under control of Miracle Matter, a high-ranking Dark Matter subspecies. Kirby fights Miracle Matter and defeats him. After Miracle Matter is defeated, the Dark Matter surrounding Ripple Star seemingly vanishes and peace returns. However if the player has collected all 74 Crystal Shards, then the Crystal will still sense some dark energy, and shoots a beam of light out at the Queen Fairy, turns out to still be under the influence of Dark Matter. After being blasted, the Dark Matter inside the Queen transforms into the Dark Star and begins its final assault. Kirby, Ribbon, King Dedede, Adeleine, and Waddle Dee travel to the core of the planet to defeat Dark Matter once and for all. Once they reach the center of the cloud, they find Zero Two and engage him in a fierce battle. Ribbon picks up Kirby, armed with Ribbon's Shard Gun, and flies him around as they fight Zero Two in a Star Fox-like fashion. After hitting Zero Two in the eye enough times, Zero Two reveals his weakness, a green, spiked tail. Kirby shoots the tail with shards and destroys Zero Two, finally ending the evil entity. Although 02 was dead, other Dark Matters would live on to fight Kirby in later games. Miracle Matter Miracle Matter is a special Dark Matter that can use some of the powers Kirby can conjure fire, ice, cutter, bomb, lightning, needle, and stone. Miracle Matter was assigned control of Ripple Star when Dark Matter took it over, but was later defeated by Kirby. Powers As stated above, Miracle Matter possesses several of powers Kirby uses: fire, ice, cutter, bomb, lightning, needle, and stone. All of them are really powerful and very hard to dodge. But the ability he is using also has an downside, you can to hurt him with the ability he is using at the time. If you attack him when he is not using that ability, it will do no damage to him. Dark Mind Dark Mind is the mirror equivalent of Dark Matter. He is a powerful force seeking to conquer the Mirror World. Meta Knight found out about his plans and traveled to the Mirror World to stop him. Unfortunately, he was defeated and sealed inside the Great Mirror by Dark Meta Knight an evil mirror world clone of him and Dark Mind's right hand man. Kirby, however, was able to save Meta Knight and defeat Dark Meta, prompting Dark Mind to confront him. Fortunately, Kirby was able defeat him with the power of Meta Knight's sword, Galaxia, thus erasing all of his influence from the Mirror World. Dark Nebula Main Article: Dark Nebula Dark Nebula, also called Dark Zero, is the ruler of the Underworld and the true main antagonist of Kirby Squeak Squad. Although he was never seen associating with Dark Matter, he was confirmed to be a member of their species in the 20th anniversary encyclopedia. Before the events of the game he was sealed inside a chest though was later released when Daroach opened the chest, expecting to find a strawberry shortcake. After being released, Dark Nebula possessed Daroach, transforming him into Dark Daroach, and flew off into the galaxy with Kirby in pursuit. After defeating Dark Daroach, Dark Nebula flew off in the form of a small star. Kirby chased him down and defeated him. Dark Crafter Dark Matter reappears once more in the form of Dark Crafter, the true villain of Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. In the game, he possesses Claycia and uses her powers to drain Dream Land of its color. After Kirby knocked him out of Claycia, he attempted to escape, but was defeated and destroyed. Past Possessions Throughout the Kirby series many people have been possessed by the Dark Matter species, these are some of those who have been possessed: King Dedede In what is seen as one of the darker points of the series, a possessed King Dedede fights Kirby in both Kirby's Dream Land 2 and Kirby's Dream Land 3, possessing many surreal abilities such as his stomach opening up to create a mouth, spitting out balls of Dark Matter, and floating without having to puff up. Defeating King Dedede once all 7 Rainbow Drops (KDL2)/30 Heart Stars (KDL3) have been found reveals Dark Matter as the true final boss of the game, and the source of Dedede's powers. In Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, King Dedede is fought very early on in the game, and is possessed by Dark Matter once again. His attacks are similar to the ones from previous games; using his hammer and spitting out Dark Matter orbs. Waddle Dee In Kirby 64, Dark Matter possesses a Waddle Dee (who ends up being Kirby's friend). Waddle Dee's strength doubles during the fight, as well his physical features of having two eyes changed to one big single eye like that of a Waddle Doo. Dark Matter leaves the body after the battle and Kirby is reunited with his Waddle Dee friend. Whispy Woods In Kirby's Dream Land 3, Whispy Woods gets possessed by Dark Matter and is boss of Grass Land. He has the same regular attacks and moves, though after damaging him halfway he pulls his roots out and chases after Kirby. Daroach In Kirby: Squeak Squad, Daroach was possessed by Dark Nebula, transforming him into Dark Daroach. Gallery Darkmatterswordsman.png|Dark Matter as it appears in Kirby Quest. Videos Kirby's dream land 2 final boss battle & ending|425px]] Kirby's Dream Land 3 Final Dark Matter Battle|425px]] Kirby 64- Final Boss Kirby and the Amazing Mirror Final Battle Kirby Squeak Squad Dark Nebula Trivia *Although most Dark Matters act hostile towards Kirby, one Dark Matter, named Gooey, is actually a close friend of Kirby's. *Magic is only used by two members of the Dark Matter group, Zero and Dark Nebula. *All Dark Matter creatures can teleport, but use it when needed. *Most of their weaknesses have to do with their eye. *A sole Dark Matter appears in Kirby Mass Attack as the final boss of Kirby Quest. *Miracle Matter is the only Dark Matter creature to have more than three eyes; he has over ten. *Miracle Matter is similar in appearance Zero. *Whenever Miracle Matter is damaged, he loses an eye. Category:Kirby Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Possessor Category:Cataclysm Category:Dark Forms Category:Tyrants Category:Elementals Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Deceased Category:Aliens Category:Revived Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Evil Creation Category:Fighter Category:Hostile Species Category:Evil Creator Category:Minion Category:Mute Category:Monsters Category:Mongers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Homicidal Category:Hegemony Category:Multi-beings Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Presumed Deceased